bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Minigames
Minigames are a feature of BitLife, which are made to make gameplay more attractive and interactive. Types of Minigames Burglary When deciding to burgle a home in Activities, a Pac-Man-Esque minigame will start where the player must roam around the home and steal as many items as possible, while also escape without being caught either by the homeowner or their dogs. The items that can be stolen is a television, a teddy bear, a diamond, a computer, a laptop, or a stack of money, with the amount of cash unknown until it is successfully stolen. It is possible for a character to simply escape without stealing anything or getting caught. If the player gets caught by the homeowner or the dogs, they may either flee unscathed or get turned into the cops, but will not get to keep any items stolen. If the player plays the minigame for too long, the SWAT Team will barge in, making it harder for the player to escape. The player will always get arrested for burglary if caught when there are cops in the house. It is also possible for the owner to assault your character and can even both assault and turn in your character. Heirlooms Click here for more information about Heirlooms When searching for heirlooms, the player will have to play a minigame where they are in an attic and they must shed their flashlight around the room. If the player manages to shed an item, they will receive it and it will be added as an heirloom. There will be a 12-hour cooldown until the player can play it again. Prison Riot This minigame was added on August 9th, 2019, alongside with more activities in the prison. Should a player in jail start a riot, they will have to play a Snake-Esque game where they must recruit a certain amount of prisoners without bumping into the walls, guards, or the chain of prisoners. If the player bumps into the wall, the riot will be unsuccessful. Bumping into the guards will get you caught and will extend your sentence while bumping into prisoners will get you assaulted by them. If the player successfully recruits all prisoners, the action begins and the following outcomes could happen. * They will be beaten by the guards. * Some prisoners will be hurt/dead. * Players could escape in the aftermath if they start a riot with more than twenty prisoners. Felony Escape When choosing the option to escape prison, the player will go through a puzzle and will have to try to escape without getting caught by the security guard. They can press the arrow keys to move, or surrender. The security guard will move twice for every movement the player made, towards them but will try to walk horizontally first. If the player surrenders at the start, they will receive no consequences, but will not be able to escape again in the same age. After making a move, they will get extra years added for felony escape. If the player gets caught by the guard or surrenders after moving, they will be sent back to jail and lengthen their sentence. Its difficulty depends on the type of prison they get sent to, with the most difficult ones are for the maximum-security prison. Military Deployment Minefield If your character is in the military, they will get deployed and solve a military deployment puzzle. The game is a parody of "Minesweeper". After correctly flagging the mines; the character can earn a medal which they can keep with pride, refuse, or pawn it. If the mine is set off, the puzzle will fail and could possibly kill your character. Your character may quit by deserting the military however this is not recommended as it is illegal and your character could be caught right away. The first time this is played, there are only three mines, but it raises to 10 on the second play after the first one has been successfully solved. Intelligence Test Characters who want to have higher smarts can do an intelligence test. The test is a parody of "SIMON" and to play, a character must remember the order of colours and tap them in the order that they lit up. They will gain more IQ points each round they do the puzzle correctly. The game ends when the player taps the wrong colour or takes too much time without tapping. The high score is the character's new smarts and can go up or down. The player will also be reminded of their highest score when they pay. Category:BitLife